Hold On
by Patagato
Summary: *Zack/Cloud* - Cloud a décidé de ne plus vivre, les médecins n'y feront rien. Pourtant, sa rencontre avec un malade le fera changer d'avis. Maintenant, il va falloir tenir bon, et surtout, garder espoir...
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où ça va aller, mais je préfère, à cause des thèmes cités ci-dessous.**

**Warnings: maladie, hôpital, angst, thème du suicide, jurons, YAOI (homme/homme).**

**Paring: Zack x Cloud **

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Square Enix ! *se prosterne* **

**Notes de l'auteur: Okay tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette fic fait peau neuve ! Voilà, chapitre réécrit ! Il fait trois pages de plus, est mieux rédigé, plus cohérant et plus détaillé. Le caractère de Cloud est différent, ses "troubles" sont plus… Prononcés, on va dire. Les parents de Zack sont complètement différents, eux aussi. Ils ont plus de personnalité et… le passage où ils apparaissent me plaît beaucoup plus. En le relisant il ya quelques jours avant de commencer je me suis dit "Mais c'est des connards superficiels ! Comment j'ai pu écrire ça ?" Et surtout, maintenant, ils ont une raison valable pour laisser Zack à l'hôpital (mais vous ne saurez pas ce que c'est XD) Ca fait aussi partie des éléments du scénario que j'ai clarifiés et inclus ^^ **

**Pour plus d'infos, allez dans la section correspondant à cette fic dans mon profil. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hold On - Chapitre 1

"Ton nom, jeune homme ?"

"Strife, Cloud," répondit mécaniquement l'adolescent.

"Bien, Cloud. Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici j'imagine ?"

"Oui."

"Es-tu disposé à changer ça ?"

"Non."

Silence.

"Bon… Bah on n'est pas dans la merde."

La pièce était peinte en blanc, et les murs étaient tapissés de dessins d'enfants aux couleurs criardes. En face de lui se trouvait le Docteur Hans. Ce n'était que le premier rendez-vous, et Cloud savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas _du tout_ s'entendre ave lui. De quel droit lui parlait-il comme ça ? C'était sencé le faire réagir ? En tant que psychologue, n'était-il pas supposé d'abord établir un bilan sur lui pour voir ses problèmes avant de l'enfoncer comme ça ? De plus, Cloud savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là – après tout, c'est lui qui avait ccepté de venir – mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était disposé à soigner ses "problèmes".

Depuis la mort de sa mère, tout allait mal. Il avait plongé dans une spirale sans fin de mutilation, d'anorexie et d'isolement. L'assistante sociale qui avait sa charge avait fini par s'en rendre compte, et elle avait réussi à le traîner à l'hôpital de force. Nouveau programme pour lui, donc : entretient avec le psychologue une fois par semaine, et avec la nutritioniste deux fois par semaine. Cloud était forcé de tenir un cahier où il devait inscrire précisement ce qu'il mangeait et à quelle heure. Quant au lycée, il avait arrêté d'y aller. Les cours ne l'intéressaient pas, il n'avait pas de projet professionnel, pas d'amis et personne pour le féliciter quand il rapportait de bons resultats. Il passait donc ses journées enfermé chez lui à broyer du noir et à prendre des somnifères pour dormir et faire passer le temps plus vite.

* * *

Même après quelques semaines, les séances avec la nutritionniste n'aboutissaient à rien, son cahier restait désespérément vide et ne pouvait servir d'outil de thérapie – d'autant plus qu'il oubliait de l'apporter une fois sur deux. Lorsqu'elle menaça Cloud de le faire interner à l'hôpital pour le nourrir de force, l'adolescent consentit à se nourrir un peu. Mais il n'absorbait rien de calorique, et toujours en quantités minuscules. Un quartier de pomme, un verre d'eau… La nutritionniste voyait sa santé se dégrader de jours en jours, et ne pouvait rien y faire : la volonté de Cloud était inébranlable. Et de plus, sans soutien extérieur, comment le persuader qu'il devait vivre ?

"N'y a-t-il donc rien qui puisse te permettre de te raccrocher à la vie, Cloud ? N'as-tu pas un rêve, même idiot ?" Lui avait-elle demandé, un jour.

"Je n'ai rien," Avait répondu Cloud. "Tout ce que j'espère, c'est mourir et retrouver ma mère et mon père. C'est un rêve et il est idiot, ça devrait vous convenir, non ?"

A ces mots, elle l'avait regardé avec une tristesse infinie, cherchant comment l'aider. Elle décida alors que si dans deux semaines son état ne s'était pas amélioré, elle le ferait admettre à l'hôpital, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Parallèlement, Cloud allait régulièrement voir son psychologue. Et comme il l'avait prévu, le Docteur Hans n'était qu'un sale bonhomme qui se fichait de ses problèmes et qui ignorait la définition du mot "tact".

Cloud ne le supportait pas, et rentrait souvent chez lui au bord des larmes, harcelé par le médecin qui prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à faire revenir des souvenirs difficiles pour lui et à le rabaisser. Mais un jour, Cloud décida de ne plus lui répondre et se replia dans son fauteil, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, lèvres et paupières scellées. Il espérait bloquer toute intrusion de la part de l'homme qui, avec un peu de chance, se découragerait et le laisserait partir pour cette fois. Celui-ci n'eut pas du tout la réaction escomptée, puisqu'il se jeta sur lui et tenta de lui écarter les bras de force. L'adolescent prit peur, l'autre lui faisait mal, le traitait de tous les noms, lui reprochait d'être ingrat, et qu'avec tout ce qu'on faisait pour lui il pourrait être plus reconnaissant et coopératif. Le blond réussit à se dégager de son emprise à la maigre force de ses bras, et lui cracha ses quatre vérités au visage. Il finit par causer quelques dégâts dans la pièce, par excès de colère, et s'enfuit avant l'arrivée de la sécurité. En rentrant chez lui, désespéré et par peur de représailles, il s'ouvrit les veines dans sa salle de bain après avoir ingurgité une bonne quantité d'alcool bon marché pour anihiler sa peur.

Son assistante sociale, qui était passée par hasard ce soir-là à l'hôpital pour demander au Docteur Hans comment avançait la thérapie, comprit que les choses avaient mal tourné en voyant le psychologue dans une colère noire, le contenu de son bureau renversé par terre. Arrivée en catastrophe chez Cloud, elle eut juste le temps d'appeler une ambulance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cloud fut soigné puis finalement interné à l'hôpital car considéré comme trop instable psychologiquement. On lui attribua une nouvelle psychologue, le Docteur Sundberg. C'était une femme douce et gentille, habituée à traiter les cas délicats comme Cloud et spécialisée dans les adolescents. Les scéances se passaient beaucoup mieux avec elle, et à grands renforts de patience et de gentillesse, elle réussit à le faire sortir un peu de sa coquille.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, dans la matinée, Cloud se promenait d'un air morne dans l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire ici, et la plupart du temps il s'ennuyait ferme. Cependant, il venait tout juste d'obtenir la permission de sortir seul quelques minutes par jour, et cela lui apportait une nouvelle distraction. Enfin, l'hôpital n'était pas vraiment intéressant non plus, mais il possédait un joli parc où Cloud aimait se poser pour prendre un peu le soleil. Il montra son bracelet au vigile qui surveillait la sortie pour que celui-ci puisse noter son nom et l'heure de son entrée dans le parc, et se dirigea vers son banc habituel. Les rayons du soleit réchauffèrent rapidement sa peau et vinrent apporter un peu de vie sur son visage pâle et émacié. En trois semaines, il avait pris un tout petit peu de poids. Mais rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Il était toujours extrêmement maigre et faible, mais comme la perspective d'être nourri de force ne l'enchantait pas, il se forçait à manger. Sa nutritionniste venait régulièrement le voir pour lui demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir, et elle n'hésitait pas à faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ce qu'il demandait, trop heureuse de le voir manger de son plein gré… Même quand ce n'était que quelques bouchées.

Finalement, Cloud commença à s'ennuyer – il faudrait qu'il pense à apporter un livre la prochaine fois – et prit le chemin du retour. Il repassa devant le vigile, et celui-ci, après l'avoir brièvement examiné des pieds à la tête pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, lui demanda :

"Ça fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air, non ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai," Répondit Cloud. "Je reviendrai."

Le vigile lui sourit et Cloud entra dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Dans le hall d'entrée, le blond croisa quelques médecins et infirmières qu'il connaisait, et salua la réceptionniste pour lui demander s'il y avait du courier pour lui. La jeune femme lui sourit et lui remit une petite enveloppe rebondie. Il savait qu'elle contiendrait une courte lettre de son assistante sociale ainsi qu'une petite somme d'argent prélevée sur le compte de sa mère. De quoi acheter quelques magazines à la petite boutique du rez-de-chausser, et quelques vêtements aussi. Ses tenues commençaient à fatiguer, et se promener en pyjama n'était pas vraiment le top de la classe.

Il fut soudain coupé dans le décompte de son argent de poche par un geignement.

"Mamaaan, tu m'embarrasses, arrête !"

Dans un coin de la vaste salle d'accueil se tenaient trois personnes. L'une d'elles était un jeune homme brun un peu plus âgé que Cloud, l'autre était vraisemblablement sa mère – elle semblait d'ailleurs occupée à essayer de l'étouffer dans ses bras, et la troisième était un homme d'âge mûr, sans doute le père. Le blond écouta distraitement, tout en sortant un peu de monnaie de sa poche pour acheter une canette au distributeur.

"Mais je me sens tellement mauvaise mère de te laisser tout seul… Tu vas avoir besoin de soutien pour guérir, et-"

"Maman." Le coupa le brun. "On en a déjà parlé."

Son ton ne contenait ni reproches ni amertume, mais elle baissa cependant les yeux, désolée.

"Je te promets qu'on va se dépêcher de régler cette histoire pour revenir le plus vite possible."

"Mais oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer de toutes les façons."

"Mais nous ne revenons que dans trois mois !" Elle lui agrippa la main et la serra fort dans les siennes. "Les médecins nous enverrons des rapports sur ton état de santé toutes les semaines et nous t'appellerons régulièrement, c'est promis."

Son fils hocha la tête, et regarda sa montre.

"Vous allez rater votre avion," Prévint-il.

"Alors ça ! _Ça_, c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis !" Protesta sa mère. "On te laisse seul à l'hôpital pour trois mois et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est nous mettre à la porte ?"

Il grimaça.

"Ce que tu es compliquée, vraiment. Je me montre fort pour ne pas t'inquiéter et toi tu voudrais que je pleurniche dans tes jupes ? Si je faisais ça tu refuserais complètement de partir."

Les yeux de sa mère se remplirent de larmes.

"Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu avais grandi. Désolée…"

Son mari la prit dans ses bras, mais elle le frappa à l'épaule.

"Et toi ? Tu ne lui dis rien ?" Lui reprocha-t-elle.

"– et moi avons déjà eu une discussion tous les deux. On a pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux faire ça à la maison avant que tu ne le monopolises ici."

Un annonce du haut-parleur empêcha Cloud de saisir le nom du garçon. Bah, qu'importe.

Voyant que sa mère regardait toujours son père avec suspicion, le jeune homme vola à son secours.

"C'est vrai je te le jure !"

Elle soupira.

"A vous entendre, j'en fais trop…"

"Mais non, papa est mort de trouille aussi."

"Parce que toi non, peut-être ?" Le titilla son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Si," Avoua-t-il en se laissant glisser contre la poitrine rassurante de son père.

Tout trois restèrent silencieux alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras et que sa mère les rejoignit. Après quelques minutes, son père prit la parole.

"On aurait aimé t'accompagner dans ta chambre et t'aider à t'installer, mais on va manquer de temps…"

"Je sais." Il soupira. "Allez-y, je vais attendre ici qu'on vienne me chercher. Toute la paperasse est remplie de toutes les façons, non ?"

"Oui, tu n'auras rien à faire."

Le brun hocha la tête et resta silencieux.

"Bon, eh bien… Voilà, on va devoir y aller…"

"Oui… Faites attention à vous, d'accord ? Ca serait quand même dommage que je m'en sorte pour me retrouver orphelin."

Ses parents rirent nerveusement. Leur métier n'était pas sans risque, c'était un fait rare mais véritable.

Tout deux embrassèrent leur fils et sa mère se laissa emmener par son mari à contre-cœur. Cloud pensa vaguement que ses parents étaient inhumains de le laisser seul pendant trois mois à l'hôpital, même en ayant apparamment de bonnes raisons. Mais après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, et ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui tenir compagnie. Cependant, l'autre garçon finit par remarquer que Cloud l'observait, et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Pris de cours, Cloud rougit, avant de le regarder d'un air méprisant et de faire demi-tour. Pour qui se prenait-il cet idiot avec ses sourires à la con ? Décidément, il lui avait gâché sa journée. Ecoeuré, il jeta à la poubelle sa canette de jus de pomme à peine entammée.

* * *

**Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux jeune homme brun ? Et pourquoi est-il là ? Mh, ça alors on se le demande... XD Et Cloud est complètement exécrable…**

**Bon, trève de plaisanterie, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Tout d'abord, sachez que je ne fais pas de promotion pour la scarification. C'est mal, et je vous engage vivement à en parler à quelqu'un si vous connaissez des gens autour de vous qui ont ce genre de pratiques. Je sais que Cloud ne ferait pas ça, mais il **_**fallait**_** qu'il ait des tendances autodestructrices pour faire le paradoxe avec... argh j'en dis trop... mais je dois m'expliquer alors... bref, pour faire le paradoxe avec l'autre protagoniste qui lui cherche justement à vivre coûte que coûte, et qui envie bien Cloud qui ne se rend pas compte de sa chance d'être en bonne santé. Et c'est là que le titre de la fic prend tout son sens, "hold on" signifiant "tiens bon" ou "accroche toi". Je m'appliquerai à développer cette différence de caractère dans cette fic.**

**Voilà, pour l'instant je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, sinon ça gâcherait tout le suspens ! Je reste ouverte à toutes vos critiques, encouragements et protestations, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de rester polis =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: M. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où ça va aller, mais je préfère, à cause des thèmes cités ci-dessous.**

**Warnings: maladie, hôpital, angst, thème du suicide, jurons, YAOI (homme/homme).**

**Paring: Zack x Cloud **

**Disclaimer: Zack et Cloud sont à Square Enix, les docteurs et l'infirmière à moi. Comme ça, tout le monde est content ^^ (pas vraiment en fait mais bon... XD)**

**Notes de l'auteur: Pas de grosses modifications pour ce chapitre, les notes d'auteur sont également les mêmes. Petit chapitre pour exposer la vie de Cloud à l'hôpital et son état d'esprit. On ne verra pas Zack avant le chapitre 3, mais il est mentionné dans celui-ci. Cloud pense à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre...**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Hold On - Chapitre 2

Quelques jours passèrent monotonement pour Cloud, entre les scéances chez la psychiatre, avec qui il s'entendait nettement mieux, les entrevues encourageantes avec la nutritioniste, et les repas dont il choisissait soigneusement ce qu'il allait manger, de préférence le dessert. Les médecins étaient confiants, il était sur la bonne voie même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Des toutes les façons, Cloud se moquait bien de prendre du poids ou non – même si le but _était_ qu'il en prenne, et qu'il était cet avis. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de manger pour maigrir, mais parce qu'il n'en avait plus envie, tout simplement. Après la mort de sa mère, il n'avait plus goût à rien, et la simple pensée de manger lui donnait la nausée. Mais il ne s'était jamais, _jamais_, fait vomir. Mais curieusement, en ce moment ça allait. Il regarda donc le plateau en face de lui, et examina ce qu'on lui proposait. Il laissa de côté la salade, prit quelques bouchées de purée et de steack, avant de porter son attention sur le dessert. Trois boules de glace à la vanille avec des Smarties. Cloud en salivait presque. Alors, très lentement, il porta la cuillère à sa bouche, et répeta l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le bol soit fini.

C'est ici que les choses se compliquèrent. Cloud, dont l'estomac était déjà trop rempli et un peu barbouillé par la glace, se rappela tout d'un coup de l'existance du berlingot maudit, qui attendait bien sagement d'être mangé, en haut à gauche du plateau. Omnibulé par la glace, Cloud avait oublié qu'il était _obligé_ de garder de la place pour le berlingot qui contenait un mélange multivitaminé et hypercalorique nécessaire à son rétablissement.

Plus Cloud fixait le berlingot, et plus il se sentait mal, sentant son déjeuner remonter. Il lutta pour se calmer et tout garder dans son estomac, respira très fort, et finit par envoyer valser le plateau par terre pour ne plus du tout avoir de nourriture sous les yeux.

"Siloé !" Appela-t-il.

Alertée, l'infirmière se précipita dans sa chambre et le trouva aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, une main crispée sur son ventre et l'autre sur sa bouche. Elle entreprit alors de faire reposer son dos contre les nombreux coussins du lit et lui mit un linge humide sur le front.

"Respire fort, Cloud. Ca va passer."

"Je… Je vais mourir… La pièce tourne," gémit-il.

"Ferme les yeux et détends-toi. Je vais nettoyer ça."

Cloud suivi son conseil tout en l'écoutant ramasser la vaisselle qu'il avait cassée. Se sentant mieux, il décida de parler.

"Je suis désolé, pour… le plateau. Je supportais plus la vue de la nourr– urgh !"

Nouveau spasme de la part de son estomac.

"Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé," lui proposa Siloé.

"J'ai mangé un peu du plat, et toute la glace. Je me sentais un peu barbouillé mais j'étais content d'avoir réussi à finir. Et là, j'ai vu le berlingot, et… j'ai eu envie de vomir." Il se passa le linge désormais tiède sur tout le visage, mais elle le lui retira des mains.

"Je vais le remouiller," lui dit-elle en souriant.

"D'accord."

Un bruit d'eau s'en suivit.

"Cloud ?"

Elle l'appelait de la salle de bain, à quelques mètres du lit.

"Oui ?"

"Je suis désolée… C'est moi qui t'ai mis trois boules de glace. Comme je sais que tu aimes ça, j'ai pensé que… enfin… désolée."

Elle avait l'air peinée, alors Cloud se leva et la rejoignit dans la petite salle de bain, en titubant un peu.

"C'est pas grave… c'était… euh… sympa de ta part ?" Fit-il en se grattant la tête, peu habitué à faire des compliments. Il attrapa le linge humide et le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendait, et se rallongea sur son lit.

"Tu sais, Cloud, je crois que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps," lui dit-elle en souriant.

"Ah ?"

"Oui. Tu manges, tu vas chez la psy sans râler, et tu veux bien me parler. C'est super non ?"

Cloud soupira.

"C'est normal. Les gens de l'hôpital, je veux dire, le personnel… Je peux me conduire normalement avec eux. Parce que… Même si on s'entend bien, quand on se quittera ça nous fera rien. C'est comme ça que ça marche un hôpital. On rencontre des infirmières, des médecins, et vous vous rencontrez des patients. Parfois, ils partent, genre 'au revoir, merci pour tout', parfois ils meurent. Mais c'est juste des patients, le lendemain y'en aura d'autre."

"Cloud…"

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je ne veux pas rencontrer de gens, parce que je ne veux pas avoir à endurer la séparation qui sen suit obligaroirement. J'ai perdu mon père, puis ma mère, et je n'avais jamais pris la peine de faire la connaissance d'autres personnes. Je pensais que tant que ma mère serait là, tout irait bien, mais… elle est... partie plus tôt que prévu. 'Toute rencontre est le début d'une séparation'… c'est ma devise, et pourtant… je ne pensais pas qu'avec elle ça arriverait… pas si vite…"

Sa voix s'étrangla et il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, cachant sa tête dedans.

"Cloud…" Elle s'assit sur le lit et posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon. Il était tellement frêle, elle avait l'impression qu'un rien pourrait le briser. Cloud tressaillit au contact de sa main – il supportait mal les contacts physiques – mais ne chercha pas à l'enlever.

"Est-ce que le Docteur Sundberg sait ça ?"

Cloud fit non de la tête, ses épis blonds bougeant faiblement en rythme.

"C'est agaçant de parler avec un psy, tu sais. La vie a l'air tellement facile pour eux, on dirait qu'ils ne voient pas à quel point c'est dur pour leurs patients," marmonna-t-il.

"Dans ce cas, accepteras-tu un conseil de la part d'une humble infirmière ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Bah, pourquoi pas…"

Il releva la tête et tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers elle, tout à lécoute.

"C'est normal ce que tu ressents. Je sais que ça fait mal de voir partir les gens qu'on aime, moi aussi ça m'est arrivé, plusieurs fois même. Mais il faut passer au-dessus, même si c'est dur, même si ça prend beaucoup de temps parfois, et même si ça semble impossible. Et puis, on n'est pas nécessairement obligé de se quitter. Un jour, tu rencontreras certainement _la _bonne personne, celle qui ne te quittera jamais. Ca fait un peu conte de fée, c'est vrai, mais regarde autour de toi, il y a des gens pour qui ça marche, alors pourquoi pas toi ?"

Cloud fronça les sourcils en réflechissant à ses paroles. C'est bien la première fois qu'il entendait quelque chose d'aussi sensé et humain, rien à voir avec les 'enfin, bougez-vous un peu !' que lui sortait Hans, avant, et les silences du Docteur Sundberg. Siloé était devenue sa confidente depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, et il devait reconnaître que pour cette fois encore, elle était de bons conseils. Oui, plus il y pensait et plus il en était convaincu. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un sur terre qui voudrait bien de lui. Ce serait trop triste sinon… Non ?

"Mais pour ça, il faut faire des efforts et rencontrer des gens. Tu sais, ces trucs qui bougent et qui parlent, on en voit partout et il y en a de toutes les formes…" Elle dessina grosso modo une forme humaine dans le vide, hilare.

"Ca va, je sais quand même ce que c'est…" Fit Cloud d'un air boudeur.

"Non sans blague ? Bref, j'arrête. En tout cas, si tu veux la rencontrer, cette personne, il va falloir sortir un peu de chez toi et acquérir un peu d'expérience en matière de sociabilité. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par faire le tour de l'hôpital, dire bonjour aux patients que tu connais de vue ? Peut-être que l'un voudra bien engager la conversation et– Ah, je sais !"

Elle joignit les mains et lui demanda:

"Cloud, tu aimes les enfants ?"

"Euh, tu ne vas pas un peu vite là ?" Demanda l'adolescent, décontenancé.

"Pardon ?"

"Bah, tu es censée me demander en mariage avant de demander ça."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes idiot ! Prends-ça pour la peine." Et elle lui tapa le front d'un air faussement sévère.

"Aïeuh. Bon, c'est quoi ton plan ?"

"En fait," commença-t-elle, "On manque de bénévoles pour s'occuper des enfants en pédiatrie, et je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas essayer."

Cloud prit son temps pour réfléchir.

"Euh… avant que… que ma mère…" Il chercha ses mots mais ne parvint pas à le dire. "Enfin, je faisais du baby-sitting. Après j'ai arrêté parce que… bah, les joues creuses et les cernes jusqu'au milieu de la figure, c'est pas très bon pour l'image… Mais… j'aime bien les enfants. Je m'entends bien avec eux."

"C'est super !" Elle tapa dans ses mains. "Tu es d'accord alors ?"

"Oui," dit-il avec ce qui semblait être un sourire. "Il faut faire quoi ?"

"Oh, juste les occuper, leur lire des histoires, jouer avec eux, les faire manger… des trucs comme ça, pour qu'ils se sentent moins seuls. On accueille beaucoup d'enfants dont les parents habitent loin, alors le plus souvent ils ne voient jamais personne…"

Cloud hocha la tête, et repensa soudain au garçon de l'autre jour. Bien que plus âgé, il était dans le même cas que ces enfants. Il pourrait peut-être lui parler aussi, finalement ?

"Je commence quand ?"

"Wha, quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir. Eh bien, je pense avoir le temps de régler les formalités avant ce soir, donc tu pourras sans doute essayer demain. Je t'apporterai ton uniforme avec ton petit dej'."

"Mon uniforme ?"

"Oh, c'est juste une blouse bleue avec un petit ours dessus, ça permet aux enfants de te repérer et aux membres du personnel de voir que tu fais partie du staff bénévole."

Cloud hocha de nouveau la tête, et regarda ses mains, et les cicatrices blanches qui s'étalaient sur ses poignets fins et diaphanes. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose de ces mains inutiles qui ne servaient pour l'instant qu'à détruire. Il fallait pourtant savoir que Cloud était très créatif et aimait tout ce qui touchait aux travaux manuels. Il était notemment assez doué en dessin, mais n'avait pas touché un crayon depuis la mort de sa mère.

Siloé se leva, l'air ravi.

"Super ! Je vais chercher les papiers administratifs et je reviens !" Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Après l'avoir passée, elle se ravisa et passa sa tête par l'embrasure.

"Au fait Cloud, désolée de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais… il va quand même falloir que tu manges ce berlingot tout à l'heure."

Et elle partit en riant.

* * *

**Voilà un peu comment est Cloud. Il est assez angoissé et manque de confiance en lui-même, il faut donc trouver les bons mots pour le faire avancer. C'est le genre de personne qui se braque complètement si on le brusque trop... Bref, dans le prochain épisode, Cloud s'occupe d'enfants. Il va faire battre le coeur de nombreuses petites filles XD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Hold On**

**Paring: Zack x Cloud.**

**Rating: M. Mention de suicide, maladie, anorexie, vie à l'hôpital ET romance masculine.**

**Warnings: Rien de choquant ni rien dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'on passe du fluff au angst, comme d'hab'…**

**Disclamer: Pas à moi, bla, bla, bla.**

**Notes de l'auteur: Je m'excuse de cette si looooongue attente ! Six mois ! Mais en publiant cette fic, je m'étais pas rendu compte de toutes les difficulés qui allaient m'attendre. Eh oui, je ne suis qu'une auteure inexpérimentée avec un peu trop d'ambition… J'ai donc ****réécrit le chapitre 1**** en grande partie pour y intégrer de nouveaux éléments et une plus grande cohérence. Je vous incite fortement à le relire, sinon vous risqueriez de passer à côté d'éléments importants de l'histoire... Le chapitre 2 a été retouché de-ci de-là mais il n'y pas de grands changements pour celui-ci. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui me rappelaient à l'ordre de temps en temps ! Mais surtout un grand merci à Redfoxline pour sa gigantesque review ^^ Tu attendais la suite (j'espère que c'est toujours le cas), la voilà ! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai passé deux jours à l'hôpital pour me faire arracher les dents de sagesse et j'ai eu l'occasion d'apercevoir un peu comment c'était fait. C'est très loin de l'idée reçue"tout y est blanc et ça pue le désinfectant"... Et puis comme c'était le lieu principal de l'action, je tenais à ce que ça soit un minimum réaliste tout en restant un peu chaleureux. Même si je ne pourrai sûrement pas éviter certaines bourdes dûes à mon manque de connaissances dans ce domaine... ^^;**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hold On - Chapitre 3

Assis sur son lit, Cloud buvait un verre de jus de pomme tout en regardant la blouse que Siloé lui montrait. Elle était bleue avec un petit ours blanc et duveteux dans le dos. Sur le devant, l'infirmière avait cousu un nuage blanc dans lequel elle avait brodé "Cloud" au point de croix.

"Astucieux non ? Avec le nuage, les plus petits n'auront aucun mal à retenir ton nom," Lui dit-elle en souriant.

"Tu… tu as fait ça toi-même ?" Demanda Cloud, ébahi.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'a pris que quelques minutes," Le rassura-t-elle. Elle savait que Cloud détestait gêner les gens.

"C'est super gentil, merci," Souffla Cloud.

Siloé restait dubitative.

"A voir ta tête on dirait plutôt que je viens de bousiller ton tee-shirt préféré… Hauts les cœurs, Cloud, les petits t'attendent ! Je les ai déjà prévenus que tu allais venir et ils trépignent d'impatience. Va prendre ta douche et essaie-la !" Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et sortit avec son plateau du petit-déjeuner, remarquant avec satisfaction qu'il était presque vide.

"Je repasse te prendre dans une demi-heure !" Le prévint-elle, avec dans la voix la menace d'un coup de pied aux fesses s'il était en retard.

Cloud effleura la blouse du bout des doigts en souriant doucement, et se demanda ce qu'il ferait sans Siloé, avant de froncer les sourcils. _Tu ne dois pas t'attachacher aux gens_, lui rappela une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête. _Tu sais très bien comment ça va finir si tu ne fais pas attention._

Cloud secoua la tête. Dorénavant, il fallait qu'il empêche cette maudite voix dicter sa vie.

"La ferme," Marmonna-t-il, l'air sombre. "Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre, pigé ?"

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas résolu. Une bonne douche l'aiderait à se remettre les idées en place.

Dix minutes plus tard, Cloud sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur, vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille et nettement plus détendu qu'avant. Il augmenta un peu plus la climatisation et laissa la porte de la petite salle de bain grande ouverte afin qu'elle puisse s'aérer le temps qu'il s'habille. Il enfila un tee-shirt à manches longues de couleur noire et un jean bleu foncé, avant de mettre la blouse. Les manches étaient courtes et le bas retombait comfortablement sur ses hanches étroites, cachant sa ceinture. Il enfila ensuite une paire de Converses bleues – ses préférées – et entra dans la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette. S'examinant avec attention dans le miroir, il remarqua que ses joues étaient plus rebondies que lors de son admission à l'hôpital et que les cernes qui lui mangeaient auparavant le figure avaient disparu. Il se brossa les dents et les cheveux, et passa la main dans ses épis blonds, constatant qu'eux aussi semblaient en meilleure forme. Ils avaient retrouvé leur éclat et s'étaient remis à pointer dans toutes le directions, tout en restant très doux au toucher.

Cloud recula de quelques pas pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble de lui-même, et se trouva plutôt satisfait du résultat.

"Ah, Cloud, tu es pr–" Siloé s'arrêta net. "Tu es trop _chou_ !" Cria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus. "Non mais regarde-toi !" Elle lui pinça les deux joues avec un sourire radieux, pendant que le pauvre adolescent sentait son visage prendre une belle teinte rosée.

"Mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils !" Cria Cloud, effarouché. Il se tenait les joues, tant pour cacher sa rougeur que pour faire disparaître la sensation de pincement, et Siloé le trouva absolument craquant. "Je suis pas mignon d'abord !"

Siloé leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mais quelle chochotte ! Tout ça pour un petit compliment…" Elle tapa dans ses mains. "Bon, allez le laideron – quoi, pas la peine de faire cette tête, j'ai pas le droit de dire que tu es mignon, j'ai pas beaucoup d'autres choix – les enfants t'attendent !"

Cette fois, ce fut Cloud qui leva les yeux au ciel. S'abstenant de tout commentaire, il suivit son amie. Elle le guida à travers un ou deux couloirs puis ouvrit une porte à doubles battants, qui donnait aussi sur un couloir.

"Voilà, ici c'est l'aile des soins de pédiatrie. Je te fais visiter rapidement d'abord, ok ?"

Cloud hocha la tête.

"Les dix portes sur ta gauche sont des chambres d'enfants. Ils sont deux par chambres. Sur la porte il y a une fiche avec leur nom, la raison pour laquelle ils sont ici, et divers renseignements complémentaires." Elle pointa ladite fiche, collée juste en-dessous d'un dessin.

"Marlène," Murmura Cloud pour lui-même, mais Siloé l'entendit.

"Oui, les enfants écrivent leur nom sur la porte, ça les fait se sentir un peu chez eux. Tu verras, Marlène est adorable. La pauvre petite fait des crises d'asthme affreusement violentes, c'est terrible à voir. Appelle immédiatement une infirmière si elle en commence une."

"Bien sûr," Répondit Cloud en fronçant les sourcils. Lui aussi avait de l'asthme étant petit, et il savait à quel point faire une crise était angoissant et pénible.

Siloé hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis vérifia la fiche de Marlène.

"Aucun problème aujourd'hui," Déclara-t-elle, soulagée. Puis, elle se tourna vers Cloud. "On continue ?"

"Je te suis."

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir, dont le mur de gauche était peint d'un paysage de savane aux couleurs pastelles. Arrivés au coin, Siloé le fit tourner à droite. Un peu plus loin, à gauche, une porte à double battants, close, indiquait "reservé au personnel".

"Ici c'est la cuisine," l'informa Siloé. "Les repas des enfants ont besoin d'être adaptés à leur cas, alors il sont préparés séparément de ceux du reste des patients. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils sont meilleurs," avoua-t-elle. "D'ailleurs, tes repas aussi sont préparés ici. Ta nutritionniste te compose un menu chaque semaine."

"C'est vrai que c'est plutôt bon. Mais de toutes les façons, ça faisait des mois que je n'avais rien mangé de fait maison avant mon arrivée à l'hôpital, alors je crois que je n'aurais pas vraiment fait la différence," Admit Cloud en souriant.

"Heureusement qu'on s'occupe de toi ici, gros bébé !" Le taquina Siloé "D'ailleurs, en parlant de bébé, il y en a qui t'attendent toujours, donc on ferait mieux de s'activer un peu. Ici, c'est le réflectoire." Elle poussa la porte située en face de la cuisine, et fit entrer Cloud, qui sourit en observant les tables et les chaises miniatures de couleurs vives.

"Les repas sont servis à midi et dix-huit heures trente. le petit déjeuné est apporté dans leur chambre. Naturellement, tu prendras tes repas avec eux les jours où tu travailles, mais rien ne t'empêche de le faire aussi les jours où tu ne t'occupes pas d'eux si tu as envie. Ah, et la porte sur la gauche mène à la salle commune, ils y sont tous en ce moment. Tu peux aller jeter un coup d'œil discrètement si tu veux," Lui proposa-t-elle.

Intrigué, Cloud se dirigea vers la-dite porte, et regarda par le carreau. Il aperçut une petite quinzaine d'enfants d'environs 3 à 14 ans qui s'occupaient tous de diverses manières, encadrés pas quatre assistantes et infirmières.

"Ils ne sont pas beaucoup, non ?" Demanda Cloud.

"Oui, et pourtant ils sont tous là. Enfin presque," Corrigea-t-elle, "Il y en a deux ou trois qui sont restés dans leur chambre. On ne prend pas beaucoup d'enfants pour mieux s'occuper d'eux et leur prodiguer des soins individuels. C'est l'avantage d'être une clinique privée."

Cloud se raidit à ces mots, et Siloé sut que, sans le vouloir, elle avait fait une gaffe. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote pour avoir amené sur le tapis un sujet que Cloud considérait comme tabou. Elle tira sur la manche du blond, qui contemplait ses chaussures d'un air profondément peiné.

"Cloud," Appela-t-elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. "Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…"

"C'est bon, tu n'y es pour rien," Marmonna Cloud. "C'est juste moi qui… bref, laissons ça."

Et il avança dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui une Siloé embarrassée.

Les dernières pièces étaient donc l'immense salle commune, dont elle lui montra l'entrée au bout du couloir, et la grande salle de bain adjacente à la cuisine. Ils firent ensuite une petite escale au bureau des infirmières pour présenter Cloud à l'équipe.

"Bon eh bien voilà, maintenant tu connais tout," Conclut Siloé en souriant, soulagée de voir que Cloud avait réussi à se calmer et qu'il agissait à nouveau normalement. "Enfin, il te reste le plus difficile: rencontrer les monstres," Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

"Quoi, ils sont si terribles que ça ?" Questionna Cloud, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

"Disons qu'ils ne sont pas tellement différents des autres enfants de leur âge, mais la maladie peut avoir divers effets sur leur comportement. Enfin, dans l'ensemble ils sont tous gentils et mignons. Allez, c'est parti !" Lança-t-elle joyeusement en ouvrant à la volée les deux battants de la porte de la salle commune. "Devinez qui est là les enfants ?" Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

A ce moment précis, Cloud eut envie de s'enfuir, car une horde d'enfants s'approchait dangereusement de lui en piaillant, pour venir l'encercler et l'assaillir de questions.

Dépassé par la situation, il lança un regard implorant à Siloé, qui se décida à intervenir.

"Allez allez les enfants, un peu de calme ! Regardez, vous faites peur à Cloud et vous l'étouffez," Dit-elle en riant.

Immédiatement, les enfants reculèrent de quelques pas, laissant à Cloud un peu d'espace personnel. Il les regarda tous, les détailla, gravant dans son esprit leurs petites bouilles d'anges en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir retenir leur prénom à tous. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

"Monsieur, comment tu t'appelles ?" Demanda une toute petite voix sur sa gauche.

Cloud baissa les yeux et vit un garçon minuscule qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

"Je m'appelle Cloud," Répondit l'adolescent en souriant. "Et toi ?"

"Moi c'est Denis. Si tu te rappelles pas, c'est écrit là. Moi je peux pas lire le tien parce que suis trop p'tit, mais toi tu peux lire le mien, hein ?"

"Bien sûr," Répondit Cloud. "Vous en avez tous un ?" Demanda-t-il à son auditoire miniature.

Tous les enfants exhibèrent fièrement leur petit badge, et Cloud regarda Siloé avec un sourire en coin.

"Laisse-moi deviner, tu les as faits toi-même ?"

"Exactement ! D'ailleurs je peux t'en faire un si tu veux ?"

"Non merci, je ne suis pas tellement fan de Batman, tu sais…"

"Oh mais je peux t'en faire un Dora l'Exploratrice si tu préfères ?"

"Encore moins," Grimaça Cloud.

Siloé éclata de rire, puis redevint sérieuse.

"Les enfants, Cloud est là pour s'occuper un peu de vous quelques jours par semaine, et peut-être plus si vous êtes gentils et qu'il en a envie, alors vous ne devez pas l'embêter, ni essayer de le garder pour vous tout seul. Vous êtes beaucoup, donc il ne pourra pas s'occuper de vous un par un. C'est compris ?"

Les enfants hochèrent la tête silencieusement.

"Vous pouvez faire des jeux à plusieurs, lire des histoires… tout ce que vous voulez. Mais restez calmes."

"D'accord !" Répondirent les enfants en cœur.

"Bien, je vous laisse ! Cloud, je repasserai dans quelques temps, ça te va ? Si tu as un problème, les assistantes seront là pour t'aider. J'imagine que tu vas être un peu débordé au début, mais ils partiront chacun de leur côté au bout d'un moment ne t'inquiète pas. A toute' !"

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Cloud et sa portée de petit poussins collée à lui.

D'ailleurs, il sentit une petite main attraper la sienne. Il baissa les yeux, et vit qu'elle appartenait à Denis.

"On va jouer ?" Demanda le garçonnet.

"D'accord," Répondit Cloud. "On va faire un jeu pour que j'apprenne vos prénoms."

Il passèrent donc la demi-heure suivante à faire un grand jeu, et bientôt Cloud fut capable de connaître leur prénom à tous sans s'aider de leur badge.

Il y avait donc Denis, le petit blond de trois ans et demi qui restait désespérément accroché à lui, Carla, cinq ans, qui lui faisait les yeux doux en jouant avec ses boucles brunes, Johnatan, le petit farceur du groupe, Morgane la pestouille, Louise, qui l'avait boudé pendant tout le jeu – "T'es pas beau et je t'aime pas d'abord !" – Antoine le frimeur, Alice qui ne parlait qu'à sa sœur imaginaire… Bref, une joyeuse petite troupe.

Carla proposa ensuite qu'ils jouent au papa et à la maman. Elle s'autoproclama immédiatement "Princesse Carla" et Cloud devint son "Prince charmant". Et lorsque toutes les filles du groupe se mirent à protester en cœur – elles aussi voulaient épouser Cloud – la petite brune rétorqua tout naturellement qu'elles seraient toutes les femmes du Prince charmant, et qu'elles habiteraient dans un harem mais qu'elle serait quand même la favorite.

Partagé entre l'hilarité et le choc le plus total – comment diable une petite fille de cinq ans connaissait-elle ce genre de choses ? – Cloud tenta de trouver une sortie de secours.

Tout d'un coup, il repensa à quelque chose:

"Il n'y a pas une petite fille qui s'appelle Marlène aussi ?"

La petite voix de Denis s'éleva.

"Marlène ne peut pas souvent sortir de sa chambre, elle est trop malade."

"Oui," Acquièça Carla. "Elle doit toujours respirer avec une machine. Elle est pas drôle cette fille, elle joue jamais avec nous. Faut pas t'occuper d'elle."

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel. Cette Carla l'agaçait profondément.

"Oui, eh bien je vais quand même aller la voir. Je dois faire connaissance avec tous les enfants qui sont ici."

Carla fit la moue, mais Denis s'interposa.

"T'es trop bête Carla. Viens Cloud, je t'emmène voir Marlène."

Sur ce, il lui prit fermement la main.

"Je reviens," Promit Cloud. Juste le temps de faire le tour des chambres."

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et vaquèrent à leurs occupations en compagnie des autres animateurs.

Arrivés à la porte de la salle de jeux, une infirmière les arrêta.

"Où allez vous ? Il faut nous avertir quand vous emmenez un enfant de moins de cinq ans hors de la salle."

Cloud déglutit. A peine trois quarts d'heure passés ici et il faisait déjà sa première gaffe. Heureusement, Denis vola à son secours.

"C'est parce qu'on va voir Marlène," Gazouilla-t-il. "J'étais pressé d'emmener Cloud et j'ai pas pensé à te prévenir…"

L'infirmière le regarda avec affection.

"Dans ce cas…" Elle leur ouvrit la porte. "Marlène se sent mieux aujourd'hui, mais ne la fatiguez pas, compris ? Surtout toi Denis, je sais que tu es un grand bavard."

"Mais Marlène _aime_ quand je lui parle," Protesta le garçonnet.

L'infirmière sourit simplement, et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"La chambre de Marlène est par là," Dit Denis en tirant sur la main de Cloud. "C'est la première du couloir."

Arrivés devant la chambre, Denis toqua et entrouvrit la porte, avant de passer sa tête par l'encadrement.

"Coucou Marlène, je peux entrer ? Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir…" Fit-il d'un air malicieux.

Instantanément, les joues pâles de Marlène reprirent un peu de couleur.

"C'est qui ? Papa ? Denzel ?" Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

"Euh… Non. En fait c'est…"

Il se décala et désigna Cloud.

"Ta-daaaaaa !"

Marlène sembla un peu confuse.

"Euh… Bonjour ?" Elle chercha de l'aide auprès de Denis, mais celui-ci continuait de sourire en regardant Cloud.

"Bonjour Marlène," Se décida enfin le blond. "Je suis Cloud et je m'occupe des enfants de cet hôpital. Enfin… Je suis un animateur quoi."

Marlène sourit.

"Siloé m'a parlé de toi ! Je suis contente de te rencontrer, c'est tellement rare que les autres enfants viennent me voir. Et à part Denis et Zack, il n'y a pas grand monde…"

A cet instant, le visage de Denis s'éclaira.

"Cloud, il faut que tu voies Zack aussi ! Il a presque le même âge que toi !"

"Alors il n'y a pas que des petits enfants ici ?" Demanda Cloud, surpris.

"En fait," Expliqua Marlène, "Zack a une maladie qui touche le plus souvent les enfants. Mais il arrive parfois que de jeunes adultes l'attrappent. L'hôpital a donc décidé de le soigner chez les enfants. En plus, Zack est un gros bébé," Avoua-t-elle en riant.

"Hé là," Protesta une voix derrière la porte, "Qui dit du mal de moi ici ?"

"Tiens tiens," Fit Marlène. "Quand on parle du loup."

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un grand jeune homme brun. Cloud le reconnu comme étant celui qu'il avait observé à l'accueil quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait l'air fatigué et avançait en trainant les pieds tout en prenant appui sur sa perfusion.

"Salut Marlène ! Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?" Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

"Bien, merci. Aujourd'hui je n'ai presque pas eu besoin d'aide pour respirer."

"C'est bien, continue comme ça. Et toi Denis, ça va ?" Demanda Zack au petit garçon confortablement assis sur le lit aux côtés de Marlène.

"Ca va ! Hé Zack, regarde qui est là !" cria Denis en pointa Cloud du doigt. Celui-ci restait bêtement debout à côté du lit, ne sachant quoi faire au milieu de cette petite discussion.

Zack le fixa un moment, puis déclara:

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère, Denis."

Denis claqua sa langue, agacé.

"T'es bête. C'est Cloud, le garçon dont Siloé nous a parlé, tu sais pas lire ou quoi ?"

Zack observa Cloud des pieds à la tête, et son regard se posa sur la poitrine du blond, et le nuage où était brodé _Cloud_.

"Ah oui, effectivement. Donc, tu es le nouvel animateur, c'est ça ?"

"Oui," Répondit Cloud, un peu gêné. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens de son âge, aussi sa main vint-elle frotter sa nuque nerveusement. C'est à ce moment-là que Zack remarque le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet droit.

"Ce bracelet… ? Tu es un patient de l'hôpital aussi ?"

"Hem… Oui." Répondit Cloud en baissant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as comme maladie, Cloud ?" Demanda Denis, inquiet et interessé à la fois.

Le blond vit que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui. Il se tourna vers Zack.

"Je… Je préfererais ne pas en parler avec les enfants…" Avoua-t-il honteusement.

Zack fit un vague geste de la main, comme pour chasser sa demande.

"Oh, tu sais, on en a vu d'autres ici." Se décidant à encourager le blond, il commença.

"Moi j'ai une leucémie aiguë lymphoblastique, ou LAL. Marlène souffre d'asthme chronique et Denis attend une greffe des reins."

Cloud soupira. Ils étaient tous là pour des raisons graves et importantes, et lui… Il était là avec ses petits problèmes de rien du tout, à prendre la place de quelqu'un qui en avait peut-être vraiment besoin.

"Moi, je… Je suis…" Il hésita. Il avait toujours eu honte de mettre un nom sur ses problèmes, mais ses médecins lui avaient appris à le faire. Accepter la réalité et nommer ses maux à haute voix avait été la première étape de sa thérapie.

"Suicidaire et anorexique. C'est tout." Il l'avait dit. Mais il le regretta aussitôt.

Marlène mit ses mains devant sa bouche, effarée, et Zack le regarda avec un drôle d'air que Cloud ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Denis les regarda tous les uns après les autres dans l'attente d'une explication de tout ces mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sa voix fluette brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

"Ca veut dire quoi ? Zack, qu'est-ce qu'il a Cloud ? C'est grave ?"

Zack posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant, cherchant ses mots.

"Ca ne dépend que de lui, Denis. Pour t'expliquer ça simplement, en gros Cloud a envie de mourir. Et il refuse de manger."

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça Cloud ? C'est pas bien de vouloir mourir !" Le gronda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

_La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants_, pensa Cloud. Mais la voix de Zack le tira hors de ses pensées.

"Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si mal," Fit-il remarquer.

Cloud se frotta la nuque, embarassé.

"J'ai fait des progrès depuis que je suis à l'hôpital à plein temps. Je mange presque normalement et…" Il montra ses poignets désormais libres de tout bandages, mais où s'étalaient toujours de fines cicatrices blanches. "De ce côté-là aussi ça va mieux."

"C'est bien alors ?" Demanda Denis.

"Oui, c'est bien. C'est ce que veulent les docteurs." _Mais pas forcément ce que_ moi _je veux._

"Quand tu seras complètement guéri, tu sortiras de l'hôpital alors ? Je ne te verrai plus."

Cloud se figea. Sortir de l'hôpital ? Il avait oublié. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'il était ici, et il s'était habitué au lieu, aux gens. A la présence chaleureuse de Siloé à ses côtés, aux repas qui arrivaient comme par magie, et à sa nutritionniste et sa psychologue qui le félicitaient à chaque visite. Tout cela faisait désormais partie de sa vie, une petite vie tranquille et bien réglée. Alors partir… Impossible ! Pour aller où ? Dans son appartement désespérément vide, pour y être de nouveau seul ? Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis… Comment survivrait-il ? Tout ce qui l'attendait, c'était un billet de retour direct pour l'hôpital… Un sanglot incontrôlable échappa sa gorge, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il n'entendit pas Denis l'appeler tout en tirant frénétiquement sur sa manche.

Zack fut le premier à réagir.

"Vite Denis," Cria-t-il, "Va chercher une infirmière !"

A ces mots, Cloud tenta de parler, la voix hachée :

"Si-Silo..é…" Articula-t-il péniblement. Denis ne bougea pas, et Marlène avait commencé à pleurer silencieusement.

"Marlène je t'en supplie," Lui demanda Zack, "Ne panique pas, d'accord ? Il faut que tu respires calmement, je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de vous deux si tu te mets à faire une crise."

Il vit alors que Denis n'avait pas bougé.

"Denis !" Vociféra-t-il pour sortir l'enfant de son état de choc, "Va chercher Siloé, je m'occupe de Cloud !"

Les larmes aux yeux, Denis détala avec un dernier regard pour les deux adolescents, alors que Zack commençait à s'activer. Il saisit Cloud par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

"Cloud ? Cloud tu m'entends ? Ecoute-moi, il faut que tu respires à fond, ok ?"

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas, et pire, tentait de repousser ses mains, perdu.

"Non…" Supplia-t-il, "S'il vous plait... je veux rester en... encore un peu, je ne veux pas… partir…"

"Cloud," Commença Zack d'une fois ferme mais douce, "Personne ne va t'obliger à partir, d'accord ? On va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Est-ce que tu peux faire un effort pour respirer ? Je vais t'aider."

Cloud hocha faiblement la tête, et se laissa faire lorsque Zack le guida pour le faire s'asseoir au bout du lit. Le brun passa derrière lui et en profita pour serrer brièvement la main de Marlène pour la rassurer. Puis il monta sur le lit, pestant contre sa perfusion qui le gênait, et se positionna de manière à ce que Cloud se trouve entre ses jambes. Puis il enserra doucement le ventre du plus jeune, avant de lui dire :

"Très bien Cloud, maintenant tu vas faire comme je te dis et suivre mes mouvements, d'accord ? Allez, inspire," Il relachâ la pression sur son abdomen, "Expire," Il exercça une légère pression, "Inspire…" Et recommença jusqu'à ce que Cloud ait de nouveau sa respiration à peu près sous contrôle.

A ce moment-là, Siloé fit irruption dans la chambre, suivie de Denis, affolée.

"Cloud ! Zack, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Je ne sais pas, on parlait de nos problèmes et tout d'un coup il était tout raide et il ne respirait plus !"

"Je vois. Tiens-le bien."

Elle examina ses pupilles et contrôla son rythme cardiaque.

"Pupille dilatée, rythme cardiaque élevé, obstruction des voies respiratoires… Je crois que tu nous a fait une bonne crise d'angoisse, Cloud," Conclut-elle ens secouant la tête.

Mais Cloud ne l'entendait pas, continuant à sanglotter tout en secouant faiblement la tête. Zack lui frotta le bras dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, et le blond sembla apprécier le contact.

"Je vais lui administrer un sédatif pour l'aider à se calmer," Décida Siloé. "Attention, il va devenir lourd," Prévint-elle avant de sortir une petite seringue de sa poche et de piquer Cloud au bras avec un geste expert.

Immédiatement, le corps de l'adolescent se relâcha, et sa tête vint rouler sur l'épaule de Zack. Celui-ci le tint avec précaution, comme s'il était un objet fragile. Il était tellement maigre, tout ses os étaient palpables…

"Pauvre gamin," Murmura-t-il.

"Zack."

Siloé avait parlé d'une voix sévère, un ton qui lui était inconnu d'elle jusque-là.

"Cloud ayant ton âge, j'imagine que tu vas tenter de t'en faire un ami. Cependant il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir à propos de lui. Retourne dans ta chambre pendant que je vais le coucher. Et si tu pouvais appeler Maria au passage pour venir s'occuper de Marlène et Denis, les pauvres enfants sont complètement traumatisés."

En effet, les deux plus jeunes étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, tremblants. Siloé leur fit un sourire réconfortant, puis se pencha pour prendre Cloud dans ses bras.

"Ca va aller ?" Demanda Zack.

"Oui, il ne pèse rien. Le seul truc gênant c'est ses jambes, en fait. Des vrais échasses. Bon, à toute'."

Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre, et Zack eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Cloud balottant sur son épaule. Il dormait paisiblement. Le brun descendit du lit et frotta la tête des enfants.

"Je vais vous envoyer Maria, d'accord ?"

Denis hocha la tête.

"Tu crois que Cloud va bien ?"

"Je pense que oui. Et… Je suis désolé d'avoir crié tout à l'heure."

"C'est pas grave," Murmura Denis. "Tu déjeuneras avec nous ?"

"Bien sûr."

Il sortit à son tour, se demandant de quoi Siloé voulait lui parler.

* * *

**Fwaaaaaah, enfin fini ! Ce chapitre traîne sur mon ordi depuis des mois, je ne parvenais pas à le finir ! Trop de trucs mal définis, trop d'incohérences, trop de questions, trop de difficultés… Bref, il fallait que je revoie tout ça. Les chapitres un et deux ont été remaniés, vous y trouverez notamment des changements au niveau du cas de Cloud. Pour tout vous avouer, je comptais rendre ses tendances suicidaires et anorexiques aussi "light" que possible pour éviter de tomber dans le cliché vu et revu du Cloud qui se scarifie à tout bout de champs, MAIS j'ai décidé de faire une fic là-dessus et au début je n'assumais pas vraiment, mais maintenant c'est chose faite et je compte la mener du mieux possible. Et si vous trouvez que je tombe dans le cliché, pitié arrêtez-moi ! **

**A part ça, cette rencontre-ci entre Zack et Cloud est presque normale, non ? A la base je comptais faire un truc explosif de plus, mais j'ai finalement abandonné. Enfin, le passage est toujours en ma possession, je pourrai toujours en faire un recuil de scènes ratées et de cut-scenes… XD**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Hold On**

**Paring: Zack x Cloud.**

**Rating: M pour être sûre de ne pas avoir de problèmes (mentions de suicide/maladie,/anorexie, vie à l'hôpital et romance masculine)**

**Warnings: Rien de vraiment particulier pour ce chapitre.**

**Disclaimer: Au cas-où vous auriez encore des doutes, Zack, Cloud et les autres personnages tirés de Final Fantasy mentionnés dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi. **

**Notes de l'auteur: Voilà finalement le quatrième chapitre, qui s'est bien fait attendre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ^^; **

**Même si ça fait longtemps, je tiens à remercier Ophelle, Chouquette et Wawen, mes revieweuses anonymes du chapitre 3, ainsi que Cloudy-L et Nyny pour leur récents encouragements (Nyny, ce chapitre est pour toi et je retiens ta proposition ^^) **

* * *

Hold On - Chapitre 4

Zack attendait sur son lit tout en se tripotant anxieusement les mains. Siloé mettait plus de temps que prévu, et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, interminables, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que c'était entièrement de sa faute si Cloud s'était retrouvé dans cet état, et il allait sans dire qu'il s'en voulait terriblement.

La porte s'ouvrit en le faisant sursauter, et Siloé entra sans plus de cérémonie, comme à son habitude.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" S'enquit Zack, la gorge nouée.

Siloé sourit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Il sera vite remis sur pieds."

Son visage se crispa soudainement en une vilaine grimace alors qu'elle pensait à quelque chose.

"Enfin, il ne se réveillera pas avant cet après-midi et je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts par la nutritionniste parce qu'il a raté un repas…"

Zack resta silencieux. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Siloé traitait la situation de manière calme et posée, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Mais lui non, et tout cela l'avait fortement secoué. Sans compter que tout était en partie de sa faute. Serrant les poings, il se lança enfin.

"Siloé, je voulais te dire…"

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Cloud, je ne pensais pas qu'il-"

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir," Le rassura Siloé en lui tapotant la main. "On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps mais je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à blesser les gens intentionnellement. Cloud est juste… très instable. Mais ça s'arrange, petit à petit."

Elle le dévisagea un instant, puis son regard s'adoucit encore.

"C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Marlène et Denis après l'incident, mais je n'ai rien fait pour toi. Est-ce que ça va ?"

Zack lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

"Je crois que j'avais juste besoin d'entendre qu'il va bien, en fait. Mais c'est vrai que quand je l'ai vu comme ça tout à l'heure, c'était… Vraiment effrayant." Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il se tordait nerveusement les mains depuis un moment déjà.

"Les infirmières sont là pour t'aider si tu te sens inquiet ou nerveux, quelle que soit la raison. N'hésite pas à nous appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, et Zack se cala contre ses oreillers, à demi-rassuré.

"A propos," Commença-t-il, "Tu ne pourrais pas me parler un peu de Cloud ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui parler plus de trois minutes sans gaffer…"

Siloé sembla réfléchir, puis son visage s'éclaira.

"C'est une très bonne idée ! Je suis ravie que tu te décides à devenir son ami !"

"Je n'ai pas exactement dit ça…" Ronchonna Zack.

"Mais c'est la même chose voyons," Répondit Siloé avec un petit battement de main désinvolte. "Je suis sûre que vous allez vous entendre comme deux larrons en foire !"

"Enfin," Poursuivit-elle en ignorant volontairement le regard en travers que Zack lui lançait, "Je ne peux pas tout te raconter parce que Cloud se sentirait trahi, mais je peux néanmoins te donner une idée générale de sa situation. Pour le reste, ce sera à lui de choisir s'il est prêt à t'en dire plus."

Zack acquiesça. C'était logique, après tout. D'autant plus qu'il lui semblait vaguement qu'une certaine chose appelée "secret médical" était normalement censée empêcher Siloé de parler… Enfin, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur l'éthique de la clinique.

Siloé réfléchit avec précautions. Quoi qu'elle dise, Cloud lui en voudrait d'avoir dévoilé des informations le concernant à Zack, elle en était certaine. Cloud avait mis du temps à lui accorder sa confiance, et la perdre représenterait un grand pas en arrière dans sa rémission. Cependant, elle était plus que convaincue qu'avoir un compagnon de son âge à l'hôpital ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Même si elle devait lui forcer un peu la main pour ça.

"Le père de Cloud est décédé quand il avait huit ans. Sa mère quand il en avait quinze. C'était il y a quelques mois."

Zack détourna les yeux. Et lui qui se plaignait de voir ses parents trop peu souvent… Quel idiot.

"Sa mère était l'assistante du directeur de la clinique, c'était une femme charmante. Le directeur l'aimait beaucoup, et après la mort de son mari il s'est assez impliqué dans sa vie pour s'assurer qu'elle et Cloud ne manquaient de rien. Quant à Cloud… Il est devenu distant et renfermé sur lui-même. Il vivait accroché à sa mère par peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour. Sans compter qu'il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le fait que le directeur s'immisce dans leurs vies."

"Est-ce qu'il s'est… Passé quelque chose entre le directeur et la mère de Cloud ?" Demanda Zack avant de se rendre compte que ça ne le regardait pas du tout.

Siloé hésita un instant.

"Non, rien. Mais dans sa tête d'enfant, Cloud croyait qu'il essayait de remplacer son père, et ça l'insupportait."

"L'annonce de la maladie de sa mère a été un véritable choc pour lui. Elle avait un cancer. Elle était prête à se battre, mais certaines… circonstances… sont venues s'ajouter au problème. Elle est partie très vite."

Siloé s'emmura ensuite dans un court silence, les évènements passés lui revenant en tête de manière douloureuse. La mère de Cloud lui avait toujours été d'un grand soutien lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une jeune infirmière inexpérimentée. Toujours prête à distribuer des sourires, des encouragements, et à écouter les problèmes des autres autour d'une tasse de café. Sa disparition avait été une grande perte pour chaque membre du personnel de l'hôpital. Sans parler du directeur qui–

"Qu'est devenu Cloud ensuite ?" Demanda Zack, interrompant le cheminement de ses pensées.

"Il a été placé en famille d'accueil, mais il est vite devenu invivable. Il a été autorisé à vivre seul à ses seize ans à condition qu'une assistante sociale garde un œil sur lui, mais ça n'a pas été très efficace. Cloud a très vite commencé à s'autodétruire, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Le directeur l'a fait suivre par l'hôpital, mais il a craqué. On l'a sauvé de justesse…"

Zack frissonna.

"Et comment il va, aujourd'hui ?"

"Le fait de vivre ici est un peu comme une lame à double tranchant. D'un côté, ça lui est bénéfique car il dispose de tous les soins qui lui sont nécessaires, mais de l'autre, il ne s'y sent pas très à l'aise parce qu'il reste ici aux frais de la clinique et qu'il a l'impression d'être un poids, et d'utiliser une place qui pourrait être utile à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais parallèlement, la simple idée de sortir de façon permanente le terrifie. C'est très dur pour lui, ce sentiment d'être une gêne ici mais de n'avoir nulle part ailleurs où aller."

"C'est vraiment tordu… Mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper de lui, non ? Un parent éloigné, des amis…?"

"Je ne lui connais pas de famille et il n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis d'après ce que j'ai compris... Autant dire que l'extérieur ne lui semble pas très accueillant. Il lui reste bien l'appartement de sa mère mais il est incapable de vivre seul. La clinique est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un vrai foyer, à ses yeux."

"Même s'il refuse de l'admettre."

Siloé lui fit un minuscule sourire. L'adolescent semblait avoir mieux compris Cloud qu'elle ne le pensait, et cela lui redonna espoir.

"Tu as remarqué qu'il ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres, pas vrai ? Il est persuadé que ça n'amène toujours que des déceptions."

"Tu sais," Reprit-elle, "Ça serait super que tu essaies de te rapprocher de Cloud. Ça lui ferait sûrement du bien de parler avec quelqu'un de son âge, et puis, tu pourrais aussi essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il peut s'ouvrir aux autres et qu'il a sa place ici comme à l'extérieur. Ça ne sera pas simple, je ne te le cache pas, mais je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver. Tu pourrais faire ça ?"

Zack eut un petit rire gêné.

"On dirait que je suis sur le point d'épouser ta fille ou un truc du genre…" Marmonna-t-il en se grattant la tête.

"Prends ça comme tu veux, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il vous serait bénéfique à tous les deux de vous apporter mutuellement du soutien pendant votre séjour ici."

Zack resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, et réfléchit aux paroles de Siloé. Il allait peut-être avoir du mal à apprivoiser Cloud, surtout après leur mauvais départ du matin même. Mais vue de loin, l'idée était tentante. Surtout que le brun était plutôt du genre à aimer la compagnie. Les enfants étaient gentils, mais ce n'était vraiment pas pareil.

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu," Déclara Zack. "Tu crois que je pourrais passer le voir maintenant ?"

"Il est encore endormi..." Commença Siloé alors qu'il se levait déjà.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps."

Zack sortit de sa chambre en marchant avec précaution. Il avait perdu de sa vigueur depuis le début des traitements et se déplacer devenait de plus en plus fatigant pour lui. Siloé ressentit une profonde tristesse en le regardant partir, mais elle fit semblant de remettre de l'ordre dans son lit pour le lui cacher.

oOo

Lorsque Zack entra dans la chambre de Cloud, il fut tout d'abord dérangé par l'intense silence qui y régnait, à peine troublé par la respiration légère de l'adolescent et le goutte à goutte de la perfusion remplie d'un liquide clair.

Il avança avec hésitation et s'assit péniblement sur le bord du lit tout en essayant de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque.

Zack l'observa un long moment. Alors que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt le blond lui avait semblé presque en bonne santé, il avait maintenant devant lui un fantôme aux traits tirés et à l'air exténué. Le regard de Zack se porta alors vers le bracelet en mousse que le plus jeune portait au poignet gauche. Il avait un peu glissé, laissant apparaître un mince bandage qui venait sans doute d'être refait.

Zack détourna le regard en soupirant. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Avait-il vraiment envie de se charger de ça ? De _subir_ ça ? Supposons qu'il finisse par s'attacher à Cloud, et que pour une raison quelconque celui-ci fasse une rechute. Aurait-il la force de supporter la colère, les larmes, le sentiment d'impuissance face aux troubles de l'adolescent ? De vivre chaque jour avec la peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable ? Et pourrait-il supporter tout cela alors qu'il était lui-même gravement malade et qu'il risquait de laisser Cloud derrière lui, seul avec ses pseudo-promesses d'amitié et de stabilité ? Non, c'était impossible. Ce serait… cruel, même.

Plus Zack réfléchissait à la demande de Siloé et à ce qu'elle impliquait, et plus il était tenté de faire demi-tour et de prétendre que sa discussion avec elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ce serait si facile… Il n'aurait qu'à aller s'excuser auprès de Cloud pour sa maladresse, et sa vie suivrait son cours.

Cependant, d'un autre côté… Ces penchants égoïstes ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout. Et puis, quand il regardait Cloud… Quand il repensait à sa frêle silhouette, ses manières si effacée et ses yeux si tristes… Quelque chose d'inexplicable en lui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. S'il avait été dans son cas, il aurait certainement voulu qu'on lui tende la main. Que quelqu'un le fasse se sentir aimé, juste un peu. Que quelqu'un lui dise que non, il n'était pas inutile, qu'il y avait de la place pour lui en ce monde. Parce qu'en vérité… il était seul lui aussi. Et il en avait tout autant besoin que Cloud.

Alors il se leva, et attrapa la main droite de l'adolescent pour la serrer dans la sienne.

"Siloé a raison, il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes tous les deux. Je vais essayer de faire ce que je peux pour toi, mais je ne vais pas non plus te courir après. Donc si tu ne coopères pas… Je laisserai tomber. Parce que j'ai mon lot de problèmes à gérer, moi aussi."

Son regard parcouru Cloud. Il n'avait pas bougé.

"Je repasserai quand tu seras réveillé," Promit-il.

oOo

A peine arrivé dans la salle commune, Zack fut assailli par un Denis en panique qui se pendit à son bras tout en le secouant frénétiquement.

"Zack ! Comment il va, Cloud ? Hein, il va bien, dis ?"

Le plus âgé se laissa ballotter par le mouvement quelques instants avant de se dégager gentiment et de faire signe au garçon de le suivre, un doigt sur les lèvres.

"Pas si fort, Denis. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent ce qui s'est passé."

Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard pour chercher un coin tranquille, et tomba sur Marlène qui leur faisait signe, assise dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart.

"Hey, comment ça va, toi ?" Demanda Zack en se dirigeant vers elle avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

"Un peu secouée mais ça va. C'est bête mais j'ai eu très peur et ça m'a beaucoup fatiguée."

"Tu devrais peut-être aller dans ta chambre, non ?"

Malgré sa fatigue apparente, Marlène fit de son mieux pour lui sourire bravement.

"Ça ira. Et puis, j'en ai assez d'être enfermée tout le temps. Papa dit que je dois faire un peu d'exercice pour rester en forme !" Ajouta-t-elle avec un hochement de tête convaincu.

"Et si on allait tous ensemble dans le jardin un jour ?" Intervint Denis avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Oh oui !" Approuva Marlène. "Et on pourrait inviter Cloud, aussi. Je l'ai vu s'y promener l'autre jour."

A ce moment-là, Denis sembla se rappeler quelque chose d'important.

"CLOUD !" S'écria-t-il en regardant Zack avec de grands yeux.

"Il va bien, il dort ! Juré !" Répondit Zack en secouant frénétiquement les mains devant lui quand Denis le scruta d'un air sévère pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas.

"Bon, d'accord," Répondit le garçonnet avec une pointe de soupçon dans la voix. "Tant mieux."

"Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?" Demanda timidement Marlène.

"Eh bien… Disons que Cloud ne supporte pas tellement que l'on parle de ses problèmes parce que ça lui rappelle des choses désagréables ou tristes. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, tu sais."

"On va faire attention à ce qu'on lui dit alors," Proposa Marlène sans demander plus de détails.

"N'en faites pas trop quand même. Siloé a dit qu'il allait de mieux en mieux, et puis je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait d'être traité différemment. Il ne veut pas se faire remarquer. D'ailleurs, je vais aller le voir à son réveil, vous voulez venir ?"

"On ferait peut-être mieux de le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Mais tu lui diras qu'on pense à lui ?" Proposa Marlène.

"Comme vous voulez. Bon, il reste un quart d'heure avant le déjeuner, vous voulez une histoire les nains ?"

"Ouais !" Cria Denis en détalant vers la bibliothèque pour aller chercher un livre.

* * *

Siloé déambulait dans les couloirs de l'aile de pédiatrie pour rassembler les retardataires pour le déjeuner. Alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre de Cloud, elle décida de vérifier qu'il allait bien et entra sans y réfléchir à deux fois, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un était déjà dans la pièce.

"Monsieur le directeur–" Bafouilla-t-elle, confuse.

"Oh, bonjour Siloé," Répondit l'homme d'un air étrangement absent avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescent allongé devant lui.

"Que lui est-il arrivé cette fois ?" Demanda-t-il d'un air las.

"Crise d'angoisse," Répondit-elle. "J'ai été obligé de lui administrer un sédatif, comme vous pouvez le voir."

"A l'avenir, j'aimerais être prévenu de ce genre d'incident," Il paraissait toujours très calme et composé, mais Siloé savait que son masque ne tarderait pas à se briser, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Cloud. "Est-ce clair ?"

"Oui, monsieur. Je vous prie d'excuser mon erreur."

Rufus Shinra, directeur de la très renommée clinique Shinra, secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

"N'en faites donc pas tant. Nous savons tous les deux que je ne vous demande cela que par pur caprice."

Il étendit la main en direction du front du garçon.

"Vous savez, j'aimerais tellement–"

Il ne pouvait pas le faire. A regret, il éloigna sa main et agrippa les draps pour tenter de contenir sa frustration.

Siloé posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

"Rufus… Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ? Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas, tout simplement ?" Murmura-t-elle.

Le directeur se crispa.

"Je ne peux pas," Répondit-il. "Cela ne le rendrait qu'encore plus distant, et je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne veux pas commettre d'autres erreurs."

"Alors c'est comme ça ? Vous allez le regarder de loin en souffrant et c'est tout ? Comment savez-vous qu'il le prendra mal ?"

Le directeur se retourna violemment, et elle recula, apeurée.

"Parce qu'il aura l'impression qu'on lui a menti toute sa vie ! Il sera confus, il ne saura plus quoi penser ! Il n'a pas _besoin_ de ça !" Tonna-t-il. "Tout ce dont Cloud a besoin en ce moment, c'est d'une réalité solide à laquelle s'accrocher, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque !"

Un silence s'en suivit, tout deux ne sachant que dire. Le directeur prit quelques inspirations afin de se calmer et passa un doigt dans le col de sa chemise. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

"Veuillez m'excuser," Reprit-il une fois son tempérament sous contrôle. "Vous ne faisiez qu'essayer de m'aider."

"Non, je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de vos affaires. Mais c'est si dur de vous voir souffrir tous les deux chacun de votre côté alors que… il y a une chance que ça marche, j'en suis certaine…"

"Je le lui dirai…" Promit Rufus – plus à lui-même qu'à la jeune femme d'ailleurs. "Quand il sera prêt."

"Vous savez," Commença Siloé en prenant le verre se trouvant sur la table de chevet pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, "Cloud a fait des progrès énormes ces derniers temps. Je pense que tout s'arrangera plus vite que vous ne le pensez."

"Je l'espère."

Siloé revint, reposa le verre à présent rempli sur la table, puis prit rapidement la température de Cloud en lui posant la main sur le front.

Rufus lui enviait cette proximité qu'elle partageait avec Cloud. L'adolescent la laissait lui parler et le toucher presque sans problème, maintenant. Déterminé, il avança de nouveau la main et trouva cette fois assez de courage pour toucher les cheveux du garçon. Maladroitement, il caressa les mèches rebelles tellement semblables à celles du petit garçon qui venait parfois lui rendre visite quelques années auparavant, caché dans les jupes de sa mère.

Cloud n'avait pas changé au cours des années. Rufus l'avait vu grandir, pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, certes, mais plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

"Un jour, je te raconterai tout. Mais en attendant, je veillerai simplement sur toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait."

Cette promesse faite, il regarda Cloud une dernière fois et détourna les talons.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans une demi-pénombre lorsqu'il se réveilla. Des rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rainures des volets, lui faisant ainsi savoir que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée.

Cloud leva péniblement un bras pour regarder sa montre, et vit qu'il était cinq heures moins le quart. Il grogna en réalisant que la moitié de sa journée était perdue, et tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Son cerveau était embrumé et ses gestes lents et difficiles, sensations bien connues qu'il attribua sans peine au somnifère. Il avait été drogué, c'était certain, mais ne se rappelait plus pourquoi.

Il prit une minute pour réfléchir. Il avait rencontré les enfants en tant que bénévole, fait plus ample connaissance avec Zack… Le reste des évènements lui revint naturellement en tête et lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

"Tu parles d'un fiasco," Marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. L'impression qu'il avait laissée sur Zack et les enfants devait être du plus bel effet… Il ne serait pas étonné s'ils cherchaient à l'éviter dorénavant. Ou même pire, ils allaient peut-être se moquer de lui à chaque fois qu'ils le verraient !

Cloud se mit à trembler. Comment ferait-il si la clinique, le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité, le seul endroit où il pouvait aller, devenait un enfer où il se sentait traqué à chaque instant ?

Sentant la panique monter, il tendit une main tremblante vers sa table de chevet et prit le verre d'eau qui s'y trouvait. Il avala tout son contenu, une pensée reconnaissante pour Siloé qui pensait toujours à ce genre de choses. L'eau lui fit du bien, et il se força à calmer sa respiration.

_Ça ne fait rien. Tu as sûrement juste déçu une personne de plus, c'est tout. De toutes les façons, tu ne voulais même pas être leur ami à la base, pas vrai ?_

_Je ne sais plus_, décida Cloud. Certes, il s'était senti mal à l'aise dans cette petite chambre en compagnie de Zack, Marlène et Denis, mais ils avaient tous été très gentils avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas moqués de ses problèmes, ils s'étaient même… inquiétés pour lui ?

Il devait bien l'avouer, l'espace d'un instant, il avait espéré pouvoir bien s'entendre avec eux. Mais ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser maintenant. A part s'excuser auprès des enfants pour leur avoir fichu la peur de leur vie et éviter Zack pour le restant de son séjour, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire.

On toqua à la porte. Cloud releva la tête en sursaut et hésita avant de répondre.

"C'est ouvert," Annonça-t-il d'une voix faible.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce ne fut pas Siloé qui fit son entrée mais Zack. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête par l'encadrement.

"Je peux entrer ?" Demanda-t-il.

Cloud fuit son regard et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, honteux.

"Je peux te parler cinq minutes… ?"

Cloud hocha finalement la tête. Zack ferma la porte derrière lui et avança jusqu'au bout du lit.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit, chacun cherchant ses mots.

"Si tu veux te moquer de moi, fais-le vite et va-t'en." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et Zack crut avoir mal entendu l'espace d'un instant. Quand il fut finalement certain de ne pas s'être trompé il recula, confus.

"Quoi ? Mais enfin–Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ?"

Cloud serra les points. Il fallait qu'il en finisse. Et vite.

"Pour tout à l'heure… Je suis désolé," Lâcha-t-il.

Zack le regarda, abasourdi.

"Euh, non. Ça, c'était _ma_ réplique."

"Mais–"

"Non non non," Le coupa Zack. "Pas d'autoflagellation, d'accord ? La situation est maîtrisée, tout le monde va bien. Bon, j'avoue qu'on aurait pu espérer mieux pour une première rencontre mais c'est la vie, hein. Et puis ça m'apprendra à parler sans réfléchir. Donc, euh…"

Zack marqua une pause, gêné. Voilà qu'il recommençait à raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. S'il ne faisait pas un peu plus attention, il allait encore faire une bourde…

"Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que… Tout va bien. Et aussi, si jamais tu as envie de parler un peu ou que tu as besoin de compagnie, Marlène, Denis et moi on est là pour toi."

A ces mots, Cloud le regarda en face pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange.

"Vraiment ?"

"Non, je mentais. Hé, c'était une blague !" Se rattrapa-t-il en voyant l'expression du blond passer de l'espoir timide à l'incompréhension totale. "Désolé je suis vraiment trop bête, je voulais pas…"

Il contourna rapidement le lit, ignorant la protestation douloureuse de ses muscles, et tendit la main vers le blond. Celui-ci la repoussa sèchement et sa voix s'éleva, glaciale.

"Zack. Sors, s'il te plaît."

Zack grimaça. Il était allé trop loin, encore une fois.

"Désolé," Marmonna-t-il. "Mais je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit, alors… Réfléchis-y, d'accord ?"

Il attendit une réponse, n'importe quoi. Cloud ne cilla pas.

oOo

Zack referma la porte de la chambre de Cloud derrière lui, abattu. Il avait beau ne pas s'être attendu à ce que Cloud lui tombe dans les bras, il n'avait pas non plus imaginé que ça se passerait aussi mal. A nouveau.

A peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans le couloir qu'il sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Il rejoignit la chaise la plus proche d'un pas mal assuré et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Il n'avait même plus la force de regagner sa chambre.

"Zack ?"

La voix de Siloé lui parvint, inquiète et distante. Il l'entendit traverser le couloir en courant.

"Zack, ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?" Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'observa attentivement. "Parle-moi," Demanda-t-elle.

"Je suis allé voir Cloud mais… j'ai foiré."

Ses yeux étaient tellement lourds, et il ne voyait plus rien. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

"Je crois qu'il me déteste," Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà-voilà ^^ Bon, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais il y a un moment où il faut se lancer hein... **

**La raison pour laquelle j'ai tant tardé à poster ce chapitre tient en trois mots: la scène finale. D'après le scénario Zack devait se faire jeter, mais je n'arrivais pas à le faire. C'est trop difficile pour moi de les faire se détester ^^; Pour finir je crois bien que j'ai réécrit cette scène une quinzaine de fois… De même, Zack était censé être ultra-combatif et optimiste, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était un peu irréaliste comme idée. Deux personnes dans mon entourage ont eu le cancer l'année dernière, dont une une leucémie (mais tout le monde va bien maintenant) ce qui m'a beaucoup appris. Je m'efforce de rendre mes fics toujours plus réalistes et crédibles, et cela ne peut se faire que par l'étude du sujet sur lequel on écrit. Cependant il n'est pas toujours facile de trouver des infos en tant voulu... (par exemple, ça fait des mois que l'écriture d'un de mes projets de fics était bloqué parce que je n'avais pas les connaissances requises en droit de la famille xD) Bref, attendez-vous donc à ce que je le comportement de Zack (et de Cloud) dérive un peu de ce que j'avais annoncé dans les premiers chapitres ou le résumé ;)**

**Concernant le chapitre 5, j'ai déjà plusieurs pages d'écrites (que j'ai enlevées de ce chapitre parce qu'il devenait trop lourd, d'ailleurs) donc je ne veux pas vous faire de promesse pour la date de publication, mais au moins je sais plus ou moins où je vais :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**


End file.
